I Hate Everything About You
by Zion-Drake
Summary: OS, couple HPDM, c'est une songfic, avec une chanson que je trouve magnifique et tout à fait représentative de la relation HarryDraco...


**Auteur** : Zion-Drake

**Titre : **(I Hate)Everything About You

**Ecrite le** : 17/04/2006

**Disclaimer** : comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi … Sniiiiiiif

**Inspirée par** : La chanson "(I hate) Everything About You" de Three Days Grace

**Pairing** : HP/DM (huhu 3 The Couple :p)

**Rating** : M (j'prend pas de risques ... lol)

**Résumé** : C'est un OS, écrit tard le soir, je suis nulle pour les résumé, et je trouve que résumé un OS c'est tout dévoiler donc, découvrez par vous même je préfère …

* * *

_**(I Hate) Everything About You**_

_Every time we lie awake (A chaque fois que nous sommes allongés éveillés)_

_After every hit we take (Après chaque coup que nous prenons)_

_Every feeling that I get (Chaque sentiment que je ressent)_

_But I haven't missed you yet (Mais tu ne m'a pas encore manqué)_

On se bat toi et moi, tout le temps, toujours à se détester, mais toujours collés aussi, toujours à s'aimer, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, tu me provoques, je riposte, tu m'entraînes dans un coin sombre loin du monde, et on s'embrasse, à s'en écorcher les lèvres, à s'en déchirer les vêtements, à s'en faire saigner …

Après, on pars chez toi, dans ton dortoir de Serpentard, tu es tellement fier de cet endroit, « Serpentard », combien de fois par jour me le répètes-tu ! Ca m'exaspère …

« Je suis à Serpentard moi » … Et moi je suis le Survivant et je suis à Griffondor …

Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça fait ? …

Enfin, je dois avouer, que je l'aime bien ton dortoir … C'est froid, c'est silencieux, c'est tout toi … Un air glacial, un calme plat, mais une tempête tropicale se cache dans tes veines, quand il n'y a que toi et moi … Dans ton lit … Ta peau contre la mienne, tes mains sur moi, nos jambes qui s'emmêlent, nos corps qui se cherchent, se combattent, s'acharnent à vouloir gagner cette bataille corporelle …

_Every roommate kept awake (Chaque colocataire resté réveillée)_

_By every sigh and scream we make (Par chaque soupir et cri que nous emettons)_

_All the feelings that I get (Tous les sentiments que je ressens)_

_But I still don't miss you yet (Mais tu ne me manques pas encore)_

Quand on y réfléchit bien, nous ne somme pas nous même dans ces moments là, nous sommes juste deux corps avides, en manque l'un de l'autre, est-ce que les autres savent ce que nous faisons là dedans, enfermés dans cette pièce ? On en ressort après des heures, toujours épuisés, toujours couvert de bleus mal dissimulés, mais toujours rassasié … Oui, repus de toi, repus de violence, repus de sexe … Jusqu'à demain soir, tu viendras de nouveau me chercher, tu m'amènera de nouveau ici, et ça recommencera encore … Et comme toujours, j'en ressortirais démoli …

_I hate everything about you (Je déteste tout de toi)_

_Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime?)_

_I hate everything about you (Je déteste tout de toi)_

_Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime?)_

Et j't'aime tu sais, j't'aime au point d'avoir quitté tout ce que j'avais, j't'aime au point de devoir affronter les regards méprisants et accusateur de tous ces putains de Griffondor, j't'aime au point d'avoir été voir ce connard d'assassin, de m'être mis à genoux devant lui, j't'aime au point d'avoir cette marque ignoble sur le bras …

Elle me ronge, mais toi tu l'admire, qui préfères-tu ? Cette marque ignoble, ou moi ?

Qui mords tu quand tes dents se promènent sur mon bras ?

Ce serpent, ou moi ?

_I hate (Je hais)_

_You hate (Tu hais)_

_I hate (Je hais)_

_You love me (Tu hais)_

Mais je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes, tu le caches, tu le nies, tu refuses cette option, mais tu n'aurais pas cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu me fais l'amour si tu ne m'aimais pas…

Si tu n'en avais vraiment rien à faire de moi, tu n'aurais pas ces gestes tendres quand tu penses que je suis endormi, tu n'embrasserais pas ainsi le sommet de mon crâne quand je pleurs la nuit, tu ne me serrerais pas ainsi dans tes bras après nos folles étreintes, tu ne serais pas si soucieux de me voir épuisé, maigre, et déprimé …

Tu ne m'auras pas rallié à ta cause, tu m'aurais laisser mourir comme un pauvre héros de film d'action qui finit mal, tu aurais laissé cette ordure me tuer et régner sur le monde seul, tu ne m'aurais pas forcer à m'associer à ce monstre pour que nous puissions nous « revoir après le carnage » comme tu l'as si bien dit …

J'aimerais que tu avoues les sentiments qui te dévorent, ça éviterai qu'ils te détruisent entièrement, j'aimerai que tu me le dises en me regardant dans les yeux que tu m'aimes, pas simplement que tu me le souffles quand tu me crois trop fatiguée pour t'entendre, quand tu penses que je ne remarquerais ces mots que tu glisses doucement à mon oreille, que tu murmures comme si ils te brûlaient, comme si il déchiraient tes lèvres …

_I hate everything about you (Je déteste tout de toi)_

_Why do I love you (Pourquoi je t'aime?)_

Ô oui je te hais, je te hais comme je hais la vie que nous menons, toujours cachés, mais en même temps si découverts, tout le monde est au courant, mais nous continuons à nous cacher, je ne comprend pas, je ne Te comprend pas, mais je t'aime …

Je t'aime et j'espère … J'espère qu'après ce combat, toi et moi, ça existera vraiment …

J'espère qu'après ce combat on sera en paix toi et moi …

Ca recommence, encore…

Ca y est, tu es au bout du couloir, ta démarche sure, ton regard ravageur, tu viens vers moi sans aucune hésitation, tu te jettes sur moi, encore …

Et je te suis, encore …

Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée … Encore …

* * *

--oO°Oo--

Bon je saiiis la fin c'est pas trop ça, mais en fait je n'ai pas trouver de « bonne chute » alors, à vous de l'imaginer comme vous le souhaitez … Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos remarques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Tout ça pour dire …> Reviews SVP HiHiHi


End file.
